Mixed reality (“MR”) involves the merging of real-world, physical objects and virtual objects to produce new environments and visualizations where digital virtual objects and real-world physical objects co-exist. MR applications include the arts and entertainment industries, education, manufacturing, engineering design, construction and architecture, for example. However, the advantages of MR are sometimes hampered by limitations in the interactive functionality of virtual or holographic objects within an MR environment, particularly with regard to the limited interactive capabilities between the virtual objects and tangible real-world objects within the MR environment.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate exemplary technology areas where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.